bizarre_grimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kijin Seija
Kijin Seija is the protagonist of the Star Ocean story arc. She is the adopted daughter of Kaguya and is framed for a DUI murder and imprisoned in the G.D Street Jail in S Prefecture in Hokkaido, Japan. Appearance Seija is a young woman of average height with a rather petite build. Her eyes are sable covered and has short black hair, accented with red and white highlights. She wears a white dress that ends in a gray, red, and black spade patterns. The dress is wrapped at the waist with a blue bow. She wears worn white sneakers and a gold-colored bracelet on her right arm. Personality At first bitter and angry at her situation, she comes to learn to work with those around her to uncover the sinister events unfolding at the R.O Street Jail. She shares Kaguya’s strong personality and despite clashing when they first meet, she learns to respect her and sees her as a mentor as the story arc progresses. A delinquent in her high school days, she is naturally inclined to violence and will often get into fights over very minor things. She went to jail for the first time in 2010 for a street brawl that left 4 men badly injured with broken bones. Similar to what happened to Kaguya in the prologue of Standmaku Crusaders, she had beaten the men up with her Standmaku, Stone Temple Pilot. Despite this violent tendency, she is intelligent and calculating, and uses her wits to survive the other Standmaku users in the G.D Street Jail. Flighty, abrupt, and snappy with her elders, Seija in her teenage years was easily considered a delinquent and lost cause. Bitter at Kaguya for neglecting her, she tried multiple times to catch her attention by committing multiple minor crimes and went to jail several times for them. Because of Kaguya's, Seija was said to be dependent on the affection and approval of those around her. After acquiring her Standmaku Temple Pilot and being told by Kaguya that she cherished her, Seija noticeably matures, becoming more courageous and confident. "Reviving" Kaguya, who fell into a coma due to Junko's Standmaku stealing her Standmaku and memory, turns into her first priority. Seija possesses a fierce determination, which carries her through many fights and greatly inspires her companions. After learning of PADIO's plan, Seija took pride in her lineage and opted to continue Kaguya's effort to seal the menace PADIO left behind her. Seija stoicly endures the hardships she faces and carry on her goal, disregarding the suffering and risks. Her determination is so high she's willing to lose a limb or even her life to defeat her enemy and save her comrades, an inclination especially prevalent in her and which culminates in her sacrifice to get Rumia away from Junko. Seija still has once expressed her doubts about being able to stop Junko after Iku Nagae died and the priestess escaped a second time from her. Outside of combat, Seija behaves like an average teenage girl, hanging out with her friends and occupying herself the best she can in the prison, as she is also fun-loving. Seija notably played ball with D.Y. and Shou, and made herself a navel ring while in isolation. Unlike her Kaguya, Seija is rather extroverted and easily expresses her feelings to others. She is a sociable woman, and can converse with her fellow prisoners easily, asking for explanation about the ins and outs of Green Dolphin Street. She is highly liberated, openly admit to masturbate, and off-handedly commented that snails' ability to copulate with anything makes her somewhat jealous. Jolyne is also able to mention her need to urinate in the middle of a fight to another person, a man at that. She is still embarassed to talk about it in public and being caught in the act by a guard flustered her deeply. Abilities Stone Temple Pilot is a Standmaku that grants JSeija the ability to unravel parts of her body into string. This makes it a very versatile Standmaku, enabling her to listen in on communications as well as escape and hide by unraveling parts of herself into string. When she assembles the string, Seija can properly materialize Stone Temple Pilot, partially or entirely. It is a humanoid Standmaku which has strong physical capabilities and defenses. Unlike the rest of those who received the mark of the Defenders, she received her Standmaku from having her finger sliced by an amulet (later to be revealed a fragment of a Standmaku creating arrow in disguise) given to her by her adoptive mother and legal guardian, Kaguya Houraisan. Category:Main Characters Category:Star Ocean Characters Category:Standmaku Users